


GO GIANTS!

by BadWolf88



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Calm Down Erik, Crack, Jotted this down, M/M, Misunderstandings, Right after SF Giants won, Very liberal use of exclamation points
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 06:13:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2537189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadWolf88/pseuds/BadWolf88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ok seriously just took out my phone and decided to write a quick quick story to commemorate the Giants winning the World Series last night. GO GIANTS!!!!! DYNASTY, BABY!</p>
            </blockquote>





	GO GIANTS!


    "I can't believe Charles actually decided not to come this time." Raven remarked, arm pulled up and down with Ororo's excited swinging.  
      
    
    "It was the museum, and the prof doesn't wanna go?! That's pretty weird." Alex agreed. He kept one eye on Scott, and one eye on the sunglasses dancing precariously close to the end of his nose.  
      
    
    Erik stayed silent, unwilling to show his own suspicions. Charles was just tired, that was it. Or bored of the museum. Or tired of all this academic crap. 
    
    
      
    
    Or...he doesn't want to admit...seeing some asshole behind Erik's back!!  
      
    
    He stretched his powers out, searching for Charles' Rolex watch.  
      
    
    Bedroom, no. Study, no. Library, no. Danger room, no. Kitchen, no.   
      
    
    Living room? YES!  
      
    
    Fucking in the living room, eh?! He pushed further. A few inches away from Charles' watch was an overheated body filled with iron, magnesium, zinc, copper; things Erik could so easily manipulate to create one of the universe's most excruciating death.   
      
    
    HE'S CHEATING!!! How DARE he?!?!  
      
    
    Did he think Erik was one to share his possessions?! Not that Charles was an object for him to own or anything like that. But Charles was HIS, goddamn it!!  
      
    
    He took off at a run, all but slamming into the entrance with the force of a raging bull and ignoring the alarmed calls from the others.  
      
    
    He burst through the door, and the first thing he heard got his blood boiling even more.  
      
    
    It's Charles' voice. DEFINITELY Charles' voice. He'd recognize that British timber anywhere!  
      
    
    "YES! YES! Come on! GO!"
    
    
      
    
    Oh yes, somebody's 'bout to die  _today_.
    
    
      
    
    Heart pounding with rage. Fear, trepidation, and betrayal pushing down on his lungs. He flung the living room door aside violently, taking sick satisfaction in thestartled yelps from the two men in the room.  
      
    
    " _HOW DARE YOU!_ " He growled.  
      
    
    The alarmed and confused looks on both of their faces was quite...  
      
    
    Wait.  
      
    
    Why were they clothed? And what the Hell did they have on their hands? What -- what -- Foam? Fingers?  
      
    
    This wasn't how Erik pictured interrupting his lover's tryst. Weren't there supposed to be more desperate apologies? Wasn't Sean supposed to be trying to jump out a window right now to escape Erik's wrath?  
      
    
    "Uhhh..." How eloquent, Erik.   
      
    
    Wide blue eyes narrowed in on confused grey. "What's wrong, love?"  
      
    
    Behind the two men, the television continued blaring, oblivious to the drama. "AND THE GIANTS WIN THE WORLD SERIES! THE GIANTS WIN IT ALL!! THE GIANTS WIN IT ALL!"  
      
    
    The two men whirled back around to the black and white screen on the box. "GIANTS! WHOO!" The two exclaimed, high-fiving one another with a type of enthusiasm completely lost to the former Nazi-hunter and mutants standing behind him.  
      
    
    Raven's chuckle brought Erik out of his confused stupor. She stepped around him, leading Ororo to the couch.  
      
    
    "Oh, how could I have forgotten?! The Giants are playing today."

 

 

 

 


End file.
